Many problems exist with conventional dragchain assemblies having one or more chain belts of metal or plastics material in which individual lines are guided. Many of these problems are described in European Patent Application 91105430.2. When the stationary means and the reciprocable means are arranged in a superimposed manner and when the dragchain exceeds a certain length with respect to the necessary path of movement of the movable means, the upper length of the dragchain is deposited on the lower length thereof. This results in a high mechanical load on the dragchain, which can be prevented by way of an intermediate ceiling in the form of a slide plate in a guiding channel for the dragchain, with the upper length of the dragchain being deposited on the slide plate. An additional problem is that the dragchain may cause considerable movement noise.
The solution described in EP91105430.2 for overcoming this problem consists in providing the line or line assembly to be guided, on the side where upper length and lower length are facing each other, with a sliding means of good slidability which is effective in the longitudinal direction of the line and prevents friction between upper length and lower length also in case of long line lengths. One of the solution possibilities described in EP91105430.2 consists in a line receiving channel in which one or more lines to be guided are loosely disposed and which consists of a material having good slidability. Various possibilities for such a line receiving channel are shown in the figures of EP91105430.2.
FIG. 16 shows a solution described in EP91105430.2 which consists of a line receiving channel for a ribbon cable having associated therewith a sliding means in the form of a sliding band disposed on one side of the ribbon cable and projecting on both sides beyond the longitudinal edges of the cable jacket. From each of the two portions projecting beyond the ribbon cable, a multiplicity of holding pins spaced apart in the longitudinal direction of the ribbon cable upstands beyond the cable thickness, with the free ends of the holding pins being bent onto the face of the cable jacket remote from the sliding band. With this type of line receiving channel it is either necessary to introduce the ribbon cable from one end of the line receiving channel underneath the bent holding pins. Alternatively, the holding pins can be mounted only after placement of the ribbon cable on the sliding band. A third possibility consists of mounting to the sliding band holding pins which are first upstanding in straight manner and to bend these holding pins in angular manner across the ribbon cable only after placement of the ribbon cable on the sliding band.
FIG. 17 also described in EP91105430.2 shows a line receiving channel that is closed all around, along with the transverse slots thereof allowing loop formation, with the line or lines to be guided having to be introduced into the channel from one channel end.
FIG. 18 also described in EP91105430.2 shows a line receiving channel that is first open on an upper side so that the line or lines can be inserted conveniently in the line receiving channel. Thereafter, the line receiving channel is closed by means of a multiplicity of spaced apart closure clasps which each bridge the open channel and are attached thereto for instance by glueing or welding.
The solutions mentioned either necessitate a specific assembly expenditure for closing an initially open line receiving channel after loose insertion of one or more lines, or they require line introduction from an end of the line channel, which may be troublesome especially in case of line guiding assemblies of considerable length and/or lines of low stiffness of their own.
There is a need to provide a line guiding assembly of the type serving as a dragchain substitute and having at least one line receiving channel, in which the introduction of the one or more lines in the line receiving channel is facilitated.